Un homme seul
by Kagome Uzumaki
Summary: Quand on veut le bonheur de la personne qu'on aime, on sacrifierait jusqu'à sa vie... YAOI ! Ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7.


Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.

Résumé: Quand on veut le bonheur de la personne qu'on aime, on sacrifierait jusqu'à sa vie... YAOI ! Ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7.

* * *

**Un homme seul**

"Que ferriez-vous pour la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde? Pour qu'elle reste près de vous? Pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre heureuse?

Tout. Je ferrais absolument tout, même l'inimaginable pour qu'elle soit toujours à mes côtés.

Mais que faire quand on aime une personne qui vous hait depuis toujours,depuis le premier jour où vous vous êtes rencontrés?

Rien. Absolument rien parce que j'ai peur d'être rejeté, qu'il se fiche de moi. Et surtout, pour ne pas gâcher son bonheur, car il a trouvé sa perle rare.

Je suis amoureux d'un homme marié, et c'est en train de me tuer.

Mes amis ne comprennent pas pourquoi je suis devenu plus renfermé qu'avant, pourquoi je ne parle quasiment plus et pourquoi je ne leur rend jamais visite.

Parce que je ne supporte plus de les voir heureux quand je ne peux l'être. C'est peut être égoiste, mais qu'ils soient comblés de bonheur en plus d'être amoureux me donne l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein coeur, car je sais que je ne connaitrais jamais ça.

Alors je les évite de plus en plus, je sors de moins en moins, et je sombre. Je sombre dans le désespoir , je me dis que je suis né pour ne jamais être heureux, seulement pour servir à tuer Voldemort.

Je pensais au début qu'une fois ma destiné accomplit, la vie me sourirait enfin.

Mais non. J'en suis toujours au même point. On ne me voit que comme Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-Vaincu, alors que je voudrais que l'on voit au-delà de mon masque de héros, celui qui fait bonne figure devant les autres, mais qui souffre à l'intérieur.

Mais je ne tiens plus, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le porter, et je crois que Hermione l'a vu, mais elle est trop occupée par ses études pour essayer de résoudre ce nouveau mystère. Quand à Ron, il ne remarque rien tellement il dévore Hermione du regard . Et lui aussi doit se concentrer sur ses études. Je crois bien être le seul à ne pas en faire de notre génération, mais à quoi bon?

On me prédéterminais auror parce que mon père et mon parrain en faisait parti, mais je ne veux plus me battre. Je ne veux pas non plus devenir médicomage, j'ai vu bien trop de morts pour mon âge. Dumbledore m'a proposé la place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais vivre au même endroit que lui, je ne supporterais pas, surtout que sa femme restera vivre avec lui à Poudlard comme tous les conjoints. J'ai déjà du mal avec Ron et Hermione, alors voir la personne que j'aime heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre tous les jours pourrait m'être fatale.

Je me suis donc enfermé dans cette maison qui me rappelle tant de mauvais souvenirs, surtout celui de mon parrain, mais tellement d'autre après à cause de la guerre, cette guerre qui a fait trop de morts à mon goût. Je n'arrête pas de penser que si j'en avais fini plus tôt avec Voldemort, beaucoup de pertes auraient pu être évitées, comme Charlie ou Fol Oeil, ou bien Luna et les soeurs Patil.

Tout cela me ronge, mon amour qui ne sera jamais réciproque et cette culpabilité, et me tue à petit feu. Je ne mange quasiment plus, je ne dors plus du tout à cause de tous ces cauchemars. Hermione m'a dit qu'il faudrait que je parle à quelqu'un, mais qui voudra m'écouter, qui voudras voir qui je suis réellement? Je ne veux pas aller voir un psychomage non plus, j'ai trop peur qu'il ne dévoile tout à la presse malgré le secret professionnel. Je vois déjà les gros titres d'ici: "Le Survivant dépressif" , "Notre Sauveur préfère les hommes", et bien d'autre du même genre, avec évidemment de faux témoignages et des tonnes de mensonges.

De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me préoccupe de l'opinion public, je me suis complétement coupé du monde, que ce soit sorcier ou moldu. Seul Ron et Hermione persistent à venir me voir quand ils en ont le temps, mais celui-ci se fait rare avec les examens qui approchent.

Je passe donc mon temps à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie sans cette prophétie: mes parents seraient toujours avec moi, je n'aurais pas eu à vivre avec ma tante, Sirius serait toujours en vie et je serrais peut être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien mon amour aurait été réciproque.

Je sais que ce n'est pas bon de se couper de la réalité aussi longtemps, mais ça me permet de me sentir mieux ne serait-ce que quelques heures, d'avoir une vie meilleure même si ce n'est que dans mon imaginaire, d'avoir des choses que je n'aurais jamais dans la vraie vie.

Mais je sais aussi que c'est peine perdu, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps comme ça, je sais que mon geste fera beaucoup de peine autour de moi.

Alors désolé. Désolé de ne pas m'être confié à toi Ron, mon frère. Désolé de ne pas avoir écouté tes conseils Hermione, ma meilleur amie, ma soeur. Désolé de ne pas être venu vous voir si souvent Mme Weasley, celle que je considère comme ma deuxième mère. Désolé de vous rejoindre aussi tôt, je sais que vous auriez aimé que j'ai une vie heureuse et bien remplie, papa, maman. Désolé de ne pas avoir perduré les Maraudeurs Sirius, mais Fred et George le feront pour moi, et pour toi.

Désolé à tous de partir aussi vite, mais je ne tiens plus..."

~o~

C'est ainsi que partit le héros du monde magique, isolé et desespéré, à cause d'un chagrin d'amour et de son rôle dans une guerre où il n'a pas eu le choix d'y participer ou non. On ne su jamais qui fu l'amour de Harry Potter, mais on savait que maintenant il était heureux, là-haut, avec les siens.

Fin.

* * *

Si je vous dis que j'écoutais des musiques joyeuses quand j'ai écrit cet OS, vous me croyez?

Sinon n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, ça permet d'avancer !


End file.
